


Sanders Sides but My Friends

by CompactDisc



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, M/M, my friends are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompactDisc/pseuds/CompactDisc
Summary: Terrible discord messages that are just too in character to leave alone.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 20





	Sanders Sides but My Friends

**Roman:** How gay are you?

**Logan:** I was not aware gayness had a scale.

**Roman:** No like- On a scale of one to ten-

**Logan:** I'm pretty happy. I suppose a 7.

**Roman:** ...

**Logan:** Oh. Were you asking my sexuality?

**Roman** : YES! WHAT ELSE?

**Logan:** Gay also means happy.

**Roman:** I AM AWARE, BUT- HHHHHHHH

**Logan:** Are you alright?

**Roman:** HEY LOGAN.

**Logan:** Hello, Roman.

**Roman:** WHAT'S YOUR SEXUALITY?!?

\--

**Logan:** It's not gay if you're wearing socks

**Logan:** I would like to inform you all that I am barefoot.

\--

**Remus:** What the f*** is oxygen? Get that s*** away from me.

\--

**Patton:** YOU CHEATED ON ME?

**Thomas:** Patton, Logan ate a jar of jam-

**Patton:** _Does it treat you better, Logan?_

\--

**Janus:** Why did you all say my name?

**Patton:** JANUSJANUSJANUSJANUS

**Remus:** *Sends a picture of Mom Deceit*

**Remus:** Jaren

**Janus:**

*Janus has left the call*

\--

**Patton:** 💛💚🏳️🌈

**Remus and Janus:** PATTON N O

\--

**Remy:** Everyone around me is dating..

**Roman:** We'll be 5th wheels together :')


End file.
